Of Tears and Kisses
by ShippingAndBeyond
Summary: He didn't want to run, he couldn't run, there was no escaping him. He was like a stalker, but one that was way better than anyone else. Instead he fell to his knees, closing his eyes as if it would stop the tears that stung them.


It had been weeks since Arik had a decent sleep. Now he was always nervous, that face of pure evil keeping him awake at night as if he'd be able to sneak into Dragon Storm's base and take him there. It was impossible for him to get in without any security going off, or without any member noticing and keeping him hostage to know what he wanted. But that didn't stop his mind from thinking of it as a possibility. Arik had kept himself confined to the walls of his room, only ever coming out if he needed to go to the bathroom, and even then, he kept it quick and hurried back to his room. He could tell that Yuuki was getting slightly irritated by the whole fact that he wouldn't even go outside for a second, but the fact that he did his job remotely was probably the only thing saving him.

That was of course before he got called out once more. Yuuki threw him outside with the threat that she'd send Draligon after him if he came back before sun down. He was horrified, looking around as if _he'd_ pop out of anywhere. There was no way that Leif knew where he was at all times, he just needed to find somewhere to hide until he could return without getting beaten nearly to death. He ran along the forest line and the beach, not even daring to enter the carbon pillars. Luckily there was a town close by, one that he could get to in ten minutes if he jogged there. But Arik was already struggling. He hadn't been exercising in his room, sleeping, and barely eating. It had taken a toll on him, and it was going to cause him more time out in the open.

As long as Leif didn't catch him while he was out here he'd be fine. But in his mind the likelihood of him succeeding was down to zero. When he looked up, there he was against one of the trees. He didn't want to run, he couldn't run, there was no escaping him. He was like a stalker, but one that was way better than anyone else. Instead he fell to his knees, closing his eyes as if it would stop the tears that stung them. His arms itched to wrap around his own body, as if it could protect him from the rest of the world.

"I give up," He said quietly. "I give up."

He just wanted this to be over, to be left alone, to stop being afraid of Leif. Or maybe it was himself he was afraid of.

Leif watched the boy. It was hard to look at him when he was like this. On the ground, crying ever so sadly. It practically broke his heart. He made his way over to his little cutie and tilted his chin up.

"It's okay Arik, I'm here now."

And with that he kissed him again, only a short one but still with enough passion. Arik didn't seem to hold back as much, and his lips tasted like salt from where the tears had washed over them. What Arik did next surprised him though. Still crying he flung his arms around Leif, now crying into his shoulder. If Leif had been any more surprised he would have fallen over, but he regained control, putting his arms around Arik to reassure him.

Eventually the young man stopped crying. By then the sun was high in the sky, beating upon the two with clouds hovering and ready to block it out and start pouring on them. Even if the forest and beach was nice, they needed to get under some better cover.

"Arik, are you ready now?" Leif asked him.

Arik's response was just nodding into his shoulder. He clearly didn't want to walk at the moment, so Leif stood up and got him into a bridal position in his arms. The raven-haired boy was heavy, but Leif tried to ignore it. The town was still down the road a bit, and it would take a while to get there. He'd just have to suffer through it for the remarkably hot boy.

It was dark when Arik woke up, and he glanced around the unfamiliar room. He had no memory of what happened before he got here, only a brief idea of Yuuki throwing him out of the base. He was in a bed, plain walls and carpeted flooring. There was a door to where Arik guessed was the bathroom and what looked like a little fridge and a TV. He was warm, and it seemed like he wasn't restricted in anyway. Not a terrible thing to wake up to, but he'd rather be back at the base where he was familiar and where L- Wait. Swallowing the saliva in his mouth Arik turned his head to the left. He almost screamed when he said Leif in the same bed as he was. Instead he controlled himself, the hairs on his body raising. He shakily lifted the covers slightly, at least enough to where he could peer under his side. Arik already could tell he was shirtless, but he was unsure of what all was taken off of him. Arik let out a small sigh of relief, before sliding out of the bed. He collected his clothing that was nicely folded on the nightstand, slipping on his pants and grabbing his jacket handing up with the laptop still in the pocket. If he had woken up Leif than this wouldn't have been as easy. All the separated him from freedom was the door, and he had already placed a hand on the knob.

"Going somewhere hot stuff?" came a groggy voice from the bed.

Arik froze, his head whipping to meet with the man's body as he sat up and stretched, the blanket resting on his lower half. Arik had to restrain himself in order not to drool over the lean yet sculpted muscles of the blonde man. The tantalizing v-line stretched into something more hidden underneath the sheets. That was when Arik finally realized that Leif was completely naked. _Shit, something like this always happens, doesn't it?'_ Arik thought, taking a step away from the door. "Uh morning, Leif." He said, taking a quick look towards the door.

"You can't really be leaving so soon." Leif said somewhat dreamily. It annoyed Arik a bit. Of course he was leaving, why wouldn't he want to get away from this creep that wanted to have them in the same bed?

"Even after you admitted your love?"

Arik gasped, his eyes getting wide. No, he didn't. Why would he? There was no way, he was lying.

"Y-you're bluffing!" He shouted, worry creeping up his arms.

Leif just looked at him with an amused smile. "You sure about that, lover boy? Your stutter would make it seem as if you're the one bluffing. Did you forget already?" He asked with a smile, already indicating he was going to explain what happened. "I carried you all the way to this hotel, you still sobbing into my shirt. Everyone looked at me like I was insane, but I was still able to get us a room anyways. You practically killed my arms. I put you down in this bed and went to take off my clothes so I could take a shower, but you wanted to tell me something. So you did, and you told me you loved me. Of course I was a little surprised–I could tell anyways–so I went to take my shower and came back to you already asleep in the bed like you haven't slept in weeks. So, to make you more comfortable… I did take your clothes off. Now, just be glad that was all I did because it was hard to resist that ass of yours."

Arik was stunned. He couldn't speak. It couldn't be true, but the memories were slowly coming back to him. He fumed, glaring back at Leif.

"I was sleep deprived, what do you expect? I haven't slept in weeks because the very thought of you was enough to scare me into staying awake. _It's not real_." He didn't even hesitate to walk out the door, making sure he slammed it when he left. Arik walked for a bit down the beach before collapsing into the soft sand like he did earlier, only this time there was no one to stop his fall.

What was he going to do?


End file.
